The Hard Island
by firetruckvroomvroom
Summary: 125 moons have passed since the events of The Last Hope. With an incompetent Medicine Cat, an ailing and aging Leader, and a power-playing Deputy. Can Thunderclan survive their newest challenge? One thing is certain, Thunderclan must reign in their prejudice or face destruction. Thunderclan based story, heavily involving all other clans.
1. Thunderclan Allegiances

All themes copywrited to Erin Hunter.

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: Lilystar** - very old dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches.

**Deputy: Stonedust** - gray tabby tom with blue eyes. _Mate: Brackenears_

_Apprentice: Slatepaw_

**Medicine Cat: Pebblefoot** - small gray she-cat with pale stripes.

**Warriors**

**Brackenears** - brown tabby she-cat. _Mate: Stonedust_

_Apprentice: Coldpaw_

**Amberfern** - brown tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Breezepaw_

**Mothshadow** - battle-scarred dark tabby tom with amber eyes. _Mate: Mistylegs_

**Mistylegs** - small gray tabby she-cat, white socks. _Mate: Mothshadow_

**Daisygaze** - pale ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

**Spottedpath** - spotted gray she-cat with large ears.

**Thrushfrost** - brown tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Coldpaw** - white tom with one amber eye, one green eye.

**Slatepaw** - silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Breezepaw** - ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Queens**

**Skyleap** - pure black she-cat with blue eyes. _Mate unknown. Mother to Grasskit & Hawkkit._

**Elders**

**Nettlewhisker **- brown tabby tom with white around his muzzle.

**Snaketail ** - small brown tom with no whiskers.

* * *

**Lilystar remind you of anyone? ;)**


	2. Riverclan Allegiances

**Riverclan**

**Leader: Podstar** - once sturdy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy: Emberfur** - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes_._

_Apprentice: Spotpaw_

**Medicine Cat: Tanglepelt** - matted gray tom, missing tail.

**Warriors**

**Hawkdapple** - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. _Mate: Fallenflight_

_Apprentice: Wildpaw_

**Fallenflight** - patched ginger and white she-cat. _Mate: Hawkdapple_

**Tigerstripe** - ginger tabby tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Kestrelpaw_

**Heavylark** - black tom. _Mate: Blossomdapple_

**Fernspots** - pale gray spotted tom with blue eyes.

**Lostbird** - hollow-eyed white she-cat.

**Froststorm** - pale gray tom with gray eyes.

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

**Apprentices**

**Wildpaw** - fierce black tom with orange eyes.

**Kestrelpaw** - pale cream tabby tom.

**Rockpaw** - slow tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Spotpaw** - small calico she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens**

**Blossomdapple** - calico she-cat with amber eyes._ Mate: Heavylark. Mother of Fawnkit & Brightkit & Rainykit._

**Elders**

**Smokebone** - weak gray tom.

**Curltail** - ancient brown tabby tom.

* * *

**Hmm, wonder who Podstar(or Curltail) is? xD**


	3. Shadowclan Allegiances

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: Jaystar** - nervous blue tom with wide orange eyes. _Mate: Skydance_

**Deputy: Skydance** - soft silver and white she-cat. _Mate: Jaystar_

_Apprentice: Bluepaw_

**Medicine Cat: Brokenwhisker** - cruel brown tom with dark eyes.

**Warriors**

**Mouseheart** - small gray and white tom with blue eyes.

_Apprentice: Blazepaw_

**Sharptalon** - dark tom with gray eyes.

**Wolfstrike** - black and white tom with amber eyes. _Mate: Goldensong_

_Apprentice: Scarletpaw_

**Iceleg** - blue tabby tom with white legs.

_Apprentice: Runningpaw_

**Nettleheart** - prickly white she-cat. _Mate: Foxfur_

**Violetpetal** - brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes.

**Foxfur** - large ginger tom with white socks and black ears. _Mate: Nettleheart_

**Apprentices**

**Blazepaw** - large ginger tom with dark stripes.

**Scarletpaw** - ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Runningpaw** - gray tabby tom with orange eyes.

**Bluepaw** - blue tom with blue eyes.

**Queens**

**Goldensong** - weak golden she-cat with white paws._ Mate: Wolfstrike. Mother to Ashkit & Frogkit._

**Elders**

**Dewdrop** - spiky furred gray she-cat.

* * *

**I think I'll stop adding cameos, haha.**


	4. Windclan Allegiances

**Windclan**

**Leader: Berrystar** - small cream tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice: Boulderpaw_

**Deputy: Fawnwhisker** - pale brown she-cat with pale spots.

_Apprentice: Morningpaw_

**Medicine Cat: Rosestare** - pure white she-cat with ruby eyes.

**Warriors**

**Gingerwing** - fluffy ginger she-cat with blue eyes. _Mate: Raggedslash_

_Apprentice: Flickerpaw_

**Icebelly** - black and white tom. _Mate: Dustgaze_

**Raggedslash** - dark brown tabby tom. _Mate: Gingerwing__  
_

_Apprentice: Battlepaw_

**Gorsefur** - ginger and white tom with mange.

**Hazelnose** - blue tom with blue eyes.

**Buzzardstripes** - brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

_Apprentice: Reedpaw_

**Batsong** - black tom with blue eyes.

**Onyxclaw** - black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentices**

**Flickerpaw** - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Reedpaw** - red-brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Battlepaw** - pale brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Morningpaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Boulderpaw** - gray tabby she-cat.

**Queens**

**Dustgaze** - pale ginger she-cat with dark paws. _Mate: Icebelly. __Mother of Dogkit & Oakkit & Dandelionkit._

**Elders**

**Lostsight** - weak brown tom with blind blue eyes.

**Softstep** - pale gray she-cat.


	5. Prologue

Lilystar grimaced as she made the jump onto the Island sand. She was the second oldest leader, though she refused to leave Stonedust alone for the meetings. He had been her deputy for moons, after the death of her dear friend, Addermask had been killed during a border skirmish. There was some tension at times between Thunderclan and Shadowclan still. However, Stonedust was a fierce warrior. It had been time for him to get some recognition. Lilystar had survived four deputies, and the gray tabby was her fifth deputy. She prayed he would be her last. She was far too old to continue going on - though she refused to retire, determined to die as she lived, a warrior. Lilystar steeled herself for the climb up the oak tree, seating herself on the lowest branch. She relaxed into a crouch, surveying the gathering clans. Thunderclan had come to the Island with Windclan. Though Riverclan was already here, and Podstar was missing. The tom was a few moons older than her, but Lilystar still saw him swimming like a fish. Instead, his deputy took a place on the highest branch. _Typical._ She thought unkindly, she had little love for Emberfur. The tom was faint-hearted warrior, who often attacked apprentices instead of warriors. She had nothing but disdain for him, especially when he took places of honor at the gatherings. Her gaze warmed as it landed on the small cream form of the Windclan leader. He looked a little weak, and she briefly worried if this new-leaf would see illness. **"Lilystar, glad to see you h-here." **A nervous voice brought her to the attention of the Shadowclan deputy. He was always nervous, not a well-made leader. But Lilystar was mostly irritated that two leaders were missing from the gathering. **"Jayheart... where is Cloudstar?"** Her question only served to cause more nervous movements from the tom as he leaped onto the tree. A frown crossed her muzzle as her attention moved onto the rest of the clans. The medicine cats, seated together. Though Rosestare was separate as always, an abnormality, no doubt. But the aging she-cat didn't understand why that would make her a pariah. She noted that Tanglepelt was missing as well.

Her own medicine cat knew little of herbs, and less of prophecies. She nearly winced when she remembered poor Pebblefoot screaming about some prophecy that meant the downfall of Shadowclan. All because Coldpaw, Coldkit then, had left a piece of mouse behind the medicine cat's den. She flicked her ears as eager Emberfur called the meeting to a start. **"Podstar has regrettably been unable to come tonight. Tanglepelt has stayed to attend him. Rockkit and Spotkit had been made apprentices." **Emberfur spoke, gesturing to a pair of she-cats. The calico seemed very alert and dropped into a shy crouch when her name was said. Though the gray one didn't seem to even notice. _Perhaps she has poor hearing._ Lilystar wondered, as their names were called out. She began listening again as Emberfur started to speak more. **"Our camp was attacked by foxes, they struck the nursery and carried off all of Lostbird's kits. Onestripe was killed as well." **Lilystar grimaced as she remembered poor Lostbird, a victim of a cruel curse. The she-cat had changed her name after all her tragedies. Though Lilystar guessed that she would never be the same, even a strong cat breaks under so much strife. Emberfur was done, and she decided to let someone else take a stab at it. She had grown weary of gatherings, especially with news like that. Eager to hear why Jayheart was here without Cloudstar, Berrystar let the deputy speak. **"W-Well. Goldensong had her kits, but Shadowclan is looking for a nursing queen to foster them, as Starclan called Goldensong away." **There was silence, Goldensong had been well loved by her clan and others. She was usually such a kind cat. Even Thunderclan recognized her loss. There was a brief cry of her name. **"If a queen or warrior could be sent to collect the kits at the end of this gathering. Uhm. Cloudstar died when he got caught in a trap. I am now Jaystar, and Skydance is my deputy." **If she wasn't so shocked by the death of virile Cloudstar, she would have laughed at Jaystar's choice of deputy. Leave it to a weak tom to choose his own mate as a deputy. Numerous names were called out, as cats showed respect for Cloudstar and cheered on the new leader and deputy.

Lilystar called out Cloudstar's name as well. She had her issues with Shadowclan. But he was a relatively easy leader, at least he wasn't a stumbling soft paw. Next it was Berrystar's turn - he had little to report. Batsong and Onyxclaw were warriors, and more kits were born. But thankfully, no one she knew was dead. Lilystar rose slowly to stand as soon as it was her turn. **"Thunderclan has little to report, we had a rogue on our lands, but Stonedust dealt with him deftly." **Lilystar said, sitting back down quickly. The meeting went on for a while, as cats mingled. But before long, Riverclan was leaving, and soon followed by Shadowclan. She slipped off her perch and began to gather her own clan. Though she hissed as Jaystar slammed into her accidentally. **"Jaystar, if you're going to be leader - you'd best not start by shoving an elderly leader around."** Though an amused purr slipped out as she watched the poor leader nearly faint. His mate collected him and saved him some embarrassment, as Lilystar started towards the fallen tree. _Huh, odd, never thought I'd see Windclan helping Shadowclan. _She mused, upon seeing Berrystar and a fluffy ginger she-cat following Shadowclan, most likely to get the kittens. It was a long journey to Thunderclan camp, but she was happy to see it, as dawn crept overhead. Sleep is just over the bend. They were greeted by Daisygaze, Mistylegs and Amberfern. **"Skyleap had her kits!"** Daisygaze announced, causing Pebblefoot to flinch in horror. Any medicine cat should have known to stay with a heavily pregnant cat. But she had insisted the kits would not come tonight. **"She lost three of them, nobody was sure what to do. But even though we cleaned them, they never cried. She has two kits, one is very weak."** That sent Pebblefoot flying to the nursery. Lilystar wondered if the appearance of her kits would reveal the father. Skyleap had chosen not to reveal the father. She followed Pebblefoot to the nursery, letting Stonedust fill in the waiting cats as they asked about the gathering. There were a few gasps behind her as they were told of the losses.

Skyleap was resting with all five of her kits, protective tail laid over the dead and living kits. Pebblefoot was trying to urge her to let the dead kits be buried. She grimaced, some new mothers couldn't let go. **"Pebblefoot, just make sure she is okay."** Lilystar ordered, moving forward to look at the kits. Three black kits, a small gray kitten with pale cream splashes, and a torbie and white. She frowned, noting that two kits looked nothing like the mother or any tom in Thunderclan. However, she was too tired to dispute the new additions. **"They're beautiful, Skyleap."** Lilystar said, before retiring to her own den. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't be better for her clan if she retired, she had so little energy for these intrigues. But Thunderclan had lived through so many moons of peace. She feared that Stonedust would corrupt it.


	6. Chapter One

_The predator stalks it's prey. She moves with unrivaled grace, as she creeps up closer on the giant crow. This is the day I become a warr-_ **"Grasskit, now is not the time for play." **The black she-cat behind her growled, as Grasskit flattened her ears in embarrassment. She batted half-heartedly at the tail of the battle-scarred warrior she had intended to attack. Lilystar was talking, naming Thrushfrost as a warrior. The small gray kitten didn't care, she would be more enthused if she was becoming an apprentice today. But that had been delayed for another moon. Her sister was going to become an apprentice today, and Hawkkit wouldn't stop rubbing Grasskit's nose in that fact. Thrushfrost looked ready to burst as he moved away, being congratulated. Despite already knowing that she would remain a kit a moon longer, Grasskit fluffed up with minor hope. She had been punished after hunting a fox den. She had narrowly escaped being foxfood. If it hadn't been for Thrushfrost and Mothshadow, she would have been dead. That had only been a few dawns ago. **"Hawkkit, please step forward."** She glowered at her sister as the tabby pranced forward. Grasskit was bored already, but she was forced to sit through the ceremony, else Skyleap would box her ears. Spottedpath stepped forward, and in a few moments - Grasskit was a solo kit. Her mother had told her that Grasskit would be living in the nursery alone. Since Skyleap was bent on getting back into the life of a warrior.

**"I never thought you'd be this sour."** An amused purr sounded from behind her, as the clan began to disperse. She jumped forward with a hiss, surprised by Coldpaw's sudden words. **"No fair. You're not allowed to sneak up on me."** She growled, turning to face her friend. She and Coldpaw got along well, though he got along well with everyone. Especially Hawkpaw, her sister always got moony-eyed whenever Coldpaw was around. **"It's not fair, I begged Lilystar to make me an apprentice today. I even told her I would spend the next five moons removing fleas and ticks from the elders. I think that just made her angrier."** She mumbled, scuffing at the ground with irritation. Grasskit didn't understand why suggesting that as her punishment should earn disapproval. Her back began to fluff up as Coldpaw laughed at her. **"It's because taking care of the elders isn't a chore, it's an honor."** Why did he have to be so sensible? Despite his crazy eyes, one amber, one green. He was rather calm, a well respected apprentice. He would make an amazing warrior one day. Even Grasskit knew that, though she attributed it to the respect he got from elder cats. It was rumored that his father was Snaketail, a warrior known through all the clans. **"Coldpaw! Isn't this great? Now we can train together!"** Grasskit hunched lower as her sister bounded over to them, moving in between Grasskit and Coldpaw. Their noses almost touching. As Coldpaw spoke with Hawkpaw, Grasskit left the pair, she wasn't an apprentice - she didn't fit in well enough.

Her orange eyes surveyed the clan with dissatisfaction. Skyleap was chatting happily with Amberfern, a tom that most Thunderclan cats guessed to be the father of Grasskit and Hawkpaw. Stonedust was organizing a border patrol, with Mothshadow in the lead. Daisygaze and Brackenears volunteered as well, taking along Stonedust's apprentice, Slatepaw. Grasskit wondered if anyone would notice if she went missing. _Only one way to find out._ What more could Lilystar take away from her? She already had to wait a moon to be an apprentice. Mothshadow had once jokingly said that Lilystar would make Grasskit an elder if she kept misbehaving. But the clans were so small these moons, the gray and cream she-cat doubted it. Even a screw-up like she was needed in times like these. The moons after the Great Battle, the clans had lived peacefully. But peace didn't stop illness. Grasskit hated listening to the Great Battle stories. Though her mother had subjected to her to them that she knew them well. She didn't want to listen to stories, she wanted to be in stories. The small gray kitten was not going to sit idly by while her life was swept away, she was going to make history. Someday. She slunk into her den, it was hers now, all hers. Since Skyleap was so eager to be a warrior, Grasskit was left to spend this next moon sleeping alone. Even Hawkpaw would have the companionship of her denmates. Though she was already growing heavyset, with large bones typical of the forest clan, Grasskit still slipped through her secret exit in the nursery.

At least she knew she would be left alone. It would give her enough time to get far enough away. She would prove that she was worthy of being a warrior. She would be a warrior before her sister. Well, if she could find the fox and kill it. A kit with a purpose, she followed the trail, from memory. It was too many days since the incident. However, even at an age with apprentices, her memory was faulty. Grasskit was of a mind that paying attention would only serve to keep one out of trouble. But staying out of trouble never got someone into history. The dilute tortoiseshell padded confidently along the path that she thought she remembered. Her vibrant eyes surveyed the small clearing, as she stumbled out into it. There was the tail end of a river dipping into the clearing too. As she continued on, unwittingly entering the territory of Shadowclan. Grasskit didn't pay attention to the wide owl like eyes that surveyed her from the pine forest. She was about to hit the dirt Thunderpath, when she was suddenly flung to the ground as her attacker let out a yowl. **"Hold her down, Sharptalon." **A rather confident order, clearly not the nervous looking blue tom, who settled on his haunches nearby. She struggled for a moment, but it was clear the much larger feline was not about to let her up. Grasskit awkwardly remained on the ground, glaring at her attackers. **"Why is a Thunderclan apprentice trespassing on Shadowclan territory? You were clearly not hunting." **This interrogation was led by a black and white tom cat. He was not a kind cat. **"I'm not an apprentice. I was hunting a fox."** Even as she spoke it, it seemed like a failure of a reply. The look on the black and white tom's face was one of disbelief. Whether it was that he couldn't believe even a Thunderclan cat could be so stupid, or if her story in general was seen as a lie.

Finally, the nervous tom spoke up. Though his verdict earned a disrespectful huff. **"L-Let her up. We'll bring her back to Thunderclan." **Clearly Sharptalon and Shadowclan's spokescat thought it would be wiser to choose a different course. **"Jaystar, if we take her back to camp. We hold a hostage over the heads of Lilystar and her clan. We could demand peace. After all, if Addermask wasn't such a mousebrain, none of this would have happened. Thunderclan acts like we killed a litter of kits. We lost warriors too, there was nothing different about Addermask." **Torn between her horror that such a timid feline led Shadowclan, and her fear that he would side with the black and white tom. She remained paralyzed, though Sharptalon had removed himself from pinning her. **"No. Grasskit will be returned to Thunderclan. Sharptalon, Wolfstrike escort her to their camp." **He was oddly firm about this, but all Grasskit could think about was how he knew her name. Again, she was thwarted and stripped of her glory.

* * *

As her and her entourage entered the camp walls, the Shadowclan warriors were greeted with hisses of shock and alarm. The camp was oddly sparse, though it had been busy like a hive when she left. **"Grasskit! Where have you been?"** Skyleap's shrill call set her fur on edge as her mother streaked passed Wolfstrike to grab Grasskit's scruff. The gray kit was dragged away as Lilystar confronted the Shadowclan toms. Everybody she passed glared at her. Even Hawkpaw was acting holier than Starclan. Wolfstrike and Sharptalon didn't stay to exchange pleasantries. **"Every warrior is out looking for you!" **She flinched as her mother boxed her ear, and yelled at her. As if it couldn't get worse, Hawkpaw popped her head into the nursery. **"Mom, Lilystar wants you to bring the patrols in. I'm to keep an eye on her." **Grasskit felt bile rise in her throat as she looked at her sister. Though Hawkpaw completely ignored her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ The entire clan was occupied looking for her. When apprentices needed to be trained, and prey needed to be caught. Warriors returned, and Hawkpaw was replaced by Coldpaw. But even if wouldn't speak to her. Though she pleaded for him to say something. But all he ever asked was if she wanted prey. She refused, her stomach was in knots. She knew any prey brought would be a waste.

The next day, Lilystar told the clan that Grasskit would remain in her position for another two moons. She was also forced to reveal her secret exit, and Brackenears patched it up so it was impossible to get through. It was like being in the Dark Forest, in her mind. She grew, but her den did not. Grasskit often slept outside the den most nights - more comfortable in the clearing. It certainly had it's charm to sleep out of the den. Though she had noticed her mother slipping outside the camp to make dirt always at the same time. Grasskit didn't think much of it, until she woke early to see her mother just returning. However, she had learned her lesson on adventures. For now.


End file.
